beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmanuel Mikaelson
This is a character belongs to Stephy 'Emmauel Hansel Mikaelson''' (Also known as “Mani”, “Marti” and “Manuel”) is the only born son of Elijah Mikaelson and Celeste Marie Helene Dubois in the 19th Century. Emmauel is the step nephew to Niklaus Mikaelson and nephew to Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Henrick Mikaelson. Emmauel is the first born son in the Mikaelson family and the second Hybrid next to his step Uncle Klaus. As well as cousin too Twins Erica and Nicola Mikealson and Kol's child; Noelle Mikaelson. He is a half born Warlock and half Vampire. His abilities are limited in both sides although he is a powerful creature within himself. He was one of the major antagonists of Season Two. He was also a recurring character in Season Two, Season Three and Season Four. Emmauel is one of the six leads in The Originals. Emmauel is now living in New Orleans, in the French Quarter with Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Hayley first at The Mikaelson Mansion then they moved into the Abattoir. Emmuael has currently worked under his father in New Orleans vampires in his uncle's absence. Over his life time he has many romantic relationships with women while being with his father and his family while on the run from his grandfather for reasons he knows not. Emmauel is a member of the Mikaelson family. EARLY HISTORY Elijah’s fondness from Celeste only grew over time for the young witch and in 1819 she found out she was pregnant although she thought it not possible to be Elijah’s so in fact kept it from him until early in the 1920’s where she started to show, she had to tell him. Elijah knew straight away that is was something he had always wanted but never thought possible to happen, yet something held him back from telling the rest of his family. He didn’t think it would be something Klaus would enjoy. He didn’t think Klaus would allow it to happen. He knew that if he found out Celeste was pregnant then he would have her killed, it would have been a reason to drag Elijah away from Niklaus and that was something he would never allow. Elijah helped her through her pregnancy as much as he could without upsetting Klaus. Celeste gave birth to Emmauel the night before Niklaus arranged a witch hunt in order to kill Celeste. Elijah found Celeste in the bath dead and found Emmauel in the next room hiding in the closet. Celeste had hidden her child knowing that Elijah would find him; he made no sound and was silent while his mother was dying in the other room. Elijah with no other option brought Emmauel to Klaus and his family knowing that they would have to look after him and raise him as their own. Klaus accepted him in and Rebekah enjoyed learning of him as her little nephew when she was awaked in 1887 which he had already frozen in time. Emmauel grew at a fast rate and by the time he should have been 8 years old he looked 17. When he reached the age of 25 his body froze in time as if the vampire in him was taking over and he began to crave blood a lot more than he did before. 1990’s Emmauel is seen in New Orleans with his father and uncle although never gets into the wolf affairs that Klaus is involved in, he rather enjoys the night life and spends most of his time with Rebekah, she taught him how to live and how to hunt as well as enjoy himself within this town. Emmauel is seen in the bar with his family although he regrets that he missed his mother’s interaction with Elijah when she possessed Clara Summerlin. Six months later in 1919 Elijah, Klaus and Emmauel are seen with a Werewolf named Lana who's the Werewolf Queen of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Klaus talked of how Werewolves, Vampires, Witches and dirty-cops are happy as clams and drunk as stoast. Elijah told his brother of The new Era - collaboration in the face of prohibition. Elijah gave them drinks of shots and they all drunk, Elijah hugs his brother and tells him who would have thought it possible The unification of New Orleans? Emmauel celebrate in the happiness that all the races have joined together in New Orleans as he was of course still a warlock as well. While in New Orleans Emmauel learned from the witches about his powers and abilities as a warlock, he learned how to control them and his limitations. He wasn’t as strong as a normal witch/warlock would be but he did have the ability to push his limits if he practice enough and used the correct materials and spell. When Elijah and Emmauel was getting ready for The Opera, his father Mikael visited him and told he saw the Le Grand Guignol piece in Venice. Elijah is shocked seeing his father, he told him, he only wished to talk. Mikael tells him he is proud to see his grandchild as he never thought he would get one and he would be happy to be with them under certain circumstances. Elijah told him that he has hunted them for centuries and laid waste to half of Europe and he just wanted to talk? Mikael corrected him that he only hunted Klaus and never his true children, he tells him he's his blood and he's proud to call him son. Mikael then asks Elijah for his help to kill Klaus. Elijah in rage attacked his father only to be thown againts the wall, Emmauel trying to protect his father is also thrown back into the wall although unlike his father he was knocked unconscious during the throw back. Elijah ensures his son is alright before moving to his father. Elijah then tells his father that if he thinks Elijah would betray Klaus for his own father, then he's a fool without equal. Mikael then tells him he'll forgive Elijah for his love for his brother, but tells him he needs to realize as he once did, when he learned his mother had laid with a beast to beget. Elijah defends his brother by tells his father that his son is also a hybrid and he is never disgraced by him. Mikael then showed him The White Oak Stake, Elijah tried to stop him but Mikael forced him against the wall and told him, that either he stands with him or fall with Klaus and after Elijah choose Klaus, Mikael staked Elijah with normal wood stake. After Emmauel eventually woke Elijah they rushed to The Opera House saw Mikael at the stage, as he was feeding from Marcel, Elijah urged his siblings to flee the scene. Mikael then burned down The Opera House and continued to hunt for his children, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah and Emmauel were only a few blocks away. Elijah told Klaus, Rebekah and Emmuael to flee while he delayed his father for a brief time. Although Emmauel fought to stay with his father he was eventually dragged off with Rebekah and Klaus. Appearances Vampire Diaries The Originals Triva Appearance details *Emmauel is potrayed by Josh Hutcherson in The Vampire Diaries and the Originals *Bebo Account details are www.bebo.com/ImaginableHonour Category:Emmauel Mikaelson Category:Hybrid Category:Half Vampire/Half Warlock Category:19th Centuary Category:Mikaelson Family descendant Category:Elijah's Bloodline Category:Elijah's son Category:Josh Hutcherson image Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Males Category:TVD Non Canons Category:The Originals Non-Canons Category:Warlockk Category:Special Children Category:Half-Bloods Category:Blood Lust Category:Witch-Vampire Hybrid Category:TVD Male